<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dominate me by belphiesattic (cowboybelphie)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572591">dominate me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboybelphie/pseuds/belphiesattic'>belphiesattic (cowboybelphie)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Horny Posting For Demons [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kissing, M/M, Male MC, No sex though, Not Beta Read, Reader is male, Teasing, and then mc takes over, fic stops before any actual sex, kind of, levi is a blushy mess, levi is bold, no actual smut, of course, they end up kissing instead, they watch anime, theyre not paying attention</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:42:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboybelphie/pseuds/belphiesattic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Levi are watching anime, although, you're not really paying attention, and neither is he.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leviathan &amp; Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Horny Posting For Demons [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>dominate me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>SO, I wanted to write a Levi fic, and I also wanted to write something with a male MC, because lord knows we're STILL lacking in male MC fics, so here we are!!<br/>This is kind of self-indulgent tbh, I just wanted to read something without having to read about MC's breasts, you know?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You had been in Levi's room for most of the day, watching anime, playing video games, watching as Levi played through a level of one of his games, reading manga. You were enjoying spending time with your favourite otaku, the only person you let call you a normie. Of course, he enjoyed spending time with you too, and throughout the day you had noticed that he had slowly been moving closer to you. The two of you had mostly been either sat or laying on his bed, and he had started off with a slight distance between you, but right now, he was sat close, his entire side pressed against yours. You could see him blushing out of the corner of your eye, but when wasn't he? It was like he blushed for a living. You didn't mind, of course, and he never moved away so you guessed he didn't mind either.</p><p>You found yourself staring at Levi. His cheeks were incredibly red, his eyes still glued to the screen, but you could tell he wasn't focused on the show you were supposed to be watching. You had the overwhelming urge to kiss him on the cheek. So, you did. It was a quick peck on the cheek, and when you pulled away his eyes were wide. He turned to face you, his entire face turning red, looking at you in utter shock.</p><p>"Wha- huh?! W-w-why did you- I-" he stuttered out, trying to form an actual sentence and failing. He ended up just staring at you, placing a hand on his cheek, "y-you...you kissed me..."</p><p>"Yeah... was that bad?" you felt a hint of worry, knowing that Levi wasn't used to any form on physical contact, not to mention <em>kissing. </em>However, he surprised you. He shook his head, casting his eyes downwards, and lowered his voice to a whisper.</p><p>"You can do it again if you want..." he was fidgeting, avoiding meeting your eyes. You smiled and kissed his cheek again, lifted your hand to his chin and turning his head so he's facing you, and placed a kiss on his lips. Levi let out a little squeak, not quite believing that this was actually happening. As you moved to pull away, Levi grabbed your hand, pulling you back in to kiss you again. This time, you were shocked. Levi was a surprisingly good kisser, and you found yourself melting into it.</p><p>Levi moved both of his hands to your hips and stood up, bringing you up with him. You were about to ask what he was doing, until he had you pinned to his wall by your wrists, never breaking the kiss. He raised a hand up and ran his fingers through your hair, making you melt even more under his touch. He poked his tongue at your lips and you opened them for him, the kiss growing passionate and heated. You could feel your growing erection causing your pants to tighten. You felt him smirking as he pressed his knee against your dick, a moan escaping your lips and getting muffled by the kiss. You weren't sure when he had gotten so bold, but you were certainly enjoying it.</p><p>However, this was Levi. It was fairly easy to take over from him. You placed your hand on his chest, running it down to the waistband of his pants, dipping a finger in. You heard his breath hitch, then took the finger out and palmed at his dick, teasing him through his clothes. He groaned softly at the touch, trying to hold back his moans.</p><p>"You don't have to hold back, Levi. You can be as loud as you want~" you continued to tease him as you spoke, your lips almost touching his, watching his eyes flick between your own eyes and lips. You used your other hand to grab his collar, pulling him into a kiss, his moans muffled but still fairly loud. His hands were roaming your body, desperate to touch you. You removed your hand from his dick, causing him to whine softly, but then you flipped him so he had his own back against the wall, placed your hands on his hips and pressed your body flush against his.</p><p>"Mind if I take over, Levi?"</p><p>"Ah- please do..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, that is how it ends.<br/>MAYBE I'll try and write a smut part, but knowing how the 'attempted stripper Mammon smut part' went, It probably won't happen. </p><p>Twt is @squishybelphies, feel free to help me write a smut part LMAO</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>